Costume Mario
(2015) |abilities = Acts like Super Mario with the size of Small Mario. Transforms Mario into different characters. }} Costume Mario is the form Mario takes after eating a Mystery Mushroom in . Upon scanning certain amiibo onto the Wii U GamePad's NFC sensor, an 8-bit version of the amiibo character will be unlocked in the level editor, allowing the player to use it any time from then on without having to scan the amiibo again. In addition to amiibo characters, Mario can also transform into certain objects, such as a ? Block. Costumes can also be unlocked through the 100 Mario Challenge mode including characters which have amiibo unlock conditions. Every amiibo released is compatible and will award a costume. There exist some exceptions to this, however, in the Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Mii Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter amiibo. 100 different costumes exist in the base game of Super Mario Maker. Originally, the costumes were known as Mystery Suits; however, the name was dropped in the final version of the game. Function Costume Mario functions the same as Super Mario, but with Small Mario's physical stature (except Mega Yarn Yoshi, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario, Greninja and Sonic, who are slightly larger). In addition to appearance, various sound effects may also be changed to reflect the character, such as the jumping sound effects and "Course Clear" fanfare. The power-up sound effect may also be replaced by a different sound effect from the character's home series. (It is also worth noting that the Pokémon costumes do not have unique sound effects, instead using the standard Super Mario Bros. sounds.) Each character also has a unique pose if the player presses and holds +Control Pad up. Toad's message after finishing the 10 Mario Challenge and the easy mode of the 100 Mario Challenge also varies depending on the appearance of the player. Mario can only transform into Costume Mario in the Super Mario Bros. style of the game. It's worth noting that the costumes do not follow the graphical limitations of the NES, as most of them are designed to follow the character's official designs by using more than 3 colors. Examples include Peach, Toad and Dr. Mario from the Mario series, and all the characters from the Star Fox and Fire Emblem series among other series. List of costumes Appearances In , there are 100 costumes in the base game. These costumes can be unlocked through use of amiibo (should the character have one), or by completing the 100 Mario Challenge, with few exceptions. Additional costumes were released and could be unlocked primarily through the completion of official "Event Courses". Once the Mystery Mushroom is unlocked the following costumes can be used without need of being unlocked: ? Block, Goomba, and Trampoline. Completing Gnat Attack unlocks a costume depending on which difficulty it is completed on. Normal Gnat Attack unlocks Builder Mario, while Hard Gnat Attack Fighter Fly. Super Mario Maker X Costume Mario returns in Super Mario Maker X, where they serve much the same purpose as in Super Mario Maker. Unlike its predecessor, the Mystery Mushroom is a hidden item that is only unlocked once the player completes the 100 Mario Challenge once or uses an amiibo. Despite this, however, the costume of Nikki will always be the first costume unlocked through the 100 Mario Challenge, and can be seen as the "default" costume. Super Mario Maker X features 164 costumes in its base game. Most of the costumes return from the previous title, though there are several new ones including Tamagon and the Devil from Devil World, the two playable characters of Urban Champion, and the Ice Climbers. Notably, there are also costumes based off Shigeru Miyamoto, Reggie Fils-Aime, and the late Satoru Iwata. Super Mario Maker Phi Costume Mario returned in Super Mario Maker Phi, and serve the same purpose as they did before and can be unlocked through amiibo or through a 10/100 Mario Challenge Run. Unlike in the original, the difficulty you do the 10/100 Mario Challenge Run determines how many costumes you unlock. *Easy: 1 Mystery Mushroom Costume. *Normal: 2 Mystery Mushroom Costumes. *Expert: 3 Mystery Mushroom Costumes. *Super Expert: 5 Mystery Mushroom Costumes. There are many new costumes in Super Mario Maker Phi, including fan characters like Gerudo Link and Princess Layla, variations of the six playable characters, and many of the event course characters from the past game. Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Mario (series) Category:Costumes Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Amiibo-Related Category:Super Mario Maker Phi Category:Power-Ups